El Primer Amor de un Heredero
by Pau Ardley
Summary: A Terry Grandchester lo mejor que le paso es cumplir 18, ya que a esa edad heredara la fortuna de su abuelo, dejar el instituto y vivir sin preocupaciones económicas son sus planes, pero Terry escucha algo que arruina todo y cambia por completo su vida, pero cada individuo en la tierra tiene un amor en cual apoyarse, y eso no será la excepción para Terry, sígueme en esta historiaC:
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes son propiedad de Muzuki e Igarashi, y la historia pertenece a Kim Tae-gyun, esto es sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretenimiento… _**

* * *

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

**_Capítulo 1_**

_En un barrio de los suburbios de Londres se ven dos grupos de pandillas, a punto de enfrentarse, en una de ellas se encuentra el famoso heredero Terruce Grandchester, mejor conocido como Terry…_

_Entre peleas se ve como todos se dan contra todos, pero la habilidad de Terry es única pudiendo así esquivar cada golpe y propinar de ellos a sus rivales, de pronto se escuchan llegar las patrullas…_

**- Escucha cabrón, yo soy rico, ¿lo sabes, no?, desde la medianoche lo soy, yo puedo pagar mi fianza por este lio, tú debes de irte- **Terry le dice esto a un compañero de band.

_Ya en la estación de policía, se ven a unas personas firmando unos papeles…_

**- Ya está hecho**- dice el fiscal en guardia.

**- ¿Qué te llevo tanto tiempo?, Esta no es la primera vez que pasa…-** dice Terry a su abogado enfadado por haber pasado mucho tiempo esperando a salir de los separos y se levanta para irse…

**- Hay un asunto que debemos discutir-** le dice su abogado, Terry sólo lo mira con cara de pocos amigos…

**- Cállate, ¿sí?, recuerda que yo soy el heredero… - **esto le dice Terry a su abogado y emprende su camino, dejándolo ahí parado…

_En los pasillos de un Instituto se ve como una motocicleta Harley Davidson último modelo corre a alta velocidad, espantando a todo el personal y alumnado que se encuentra de paso… es Terry montado en ella, y se detiene frente al que es su salón y entra a él interrumpiendo la clase, mientras todo lo voltean a ver, el sólo se dirige a su armario para sacar su celular y otros articulo personales, no sin antes dirigir unas palabras…_

**- Estudien mucho jóvenes, para que así puedan obtener su diploma con honores-** dice esto Terry riéndose ante lo dicho- **Ah! Profesor… espero verlo más seguido, se pierde mucho**-esto lo dice muy a su estilo sarcástico y burlándose.

**- ¡Tú! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- **el profesor le grita enfurecido, pero Terry sólo lo ignora y contesta su celular

**- ¡Ya te he dio que no me llames cuando este en clases!...-** dice Terry marchándose del lugar y colgando la llamada…

_Auto último modelo, Ferrari, fiestas, antros, bebidas, es todo en lo que piensa este arrogante heredero, festejo por su cumpleaños número 18, despilfarro de lo que su abuelo le dejo, en un rincón de ese antro de lujo se ve un grupo de jóvenes disfrutar a lo grande…. _

**- Hoy es su cumpleaños número 18-**se escucha decir a uno de los jóvenes presente.- **es oficialmente un millonario gracias a la herencia que va recibir, por nuestro mejor amigo Terruce Grandchester!**

**- ¡SALUD!-** dicen al mismo tiempo el grupo de jóvenes reunidos.

**- Pero que envidia que me das Terry, aparte de millonario, tienes buena salud…- **le dice un tipo ya entrado en copas…

_El festejo sigue entre bebidas, cigarros, drogas y mucho desenfreno, y Terry disfrutando de todo, ya que es el nuevo heredero de os Hoteles Grandchester, pero en otra parte de la ciudad de Londres se ve a una linda chica rubia de ojos esmeralda caminar por las calles buscando a cierta persona..._

**- Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Michael Bolton?-** dice Candy a una lugareña.

**- Ohm si, mira allá trabaja su madre.-**le dice una viejecilla apuntando al otro lado de la esquina donde se encuentra un pequeño restaurant.

**- ¿Señora Bolton?-**le pregunta Candy a la señora que está encargada de dicho restaurant.

**- ¿Te conozco?-** le pregunta la señora confirmando con estoque si es quien busca.- **de seguro estas aquí para ver a mi hijo, ¿verdad?**- Candy sólo la escucha y la mira detalladamente- **de seguro de fugo de la escuela otra vez ¿cierto?, ese maldito bastardo**- pero la señora mira a Candy detalladamente y le dice- **¿te dejo embarazada?-** Candy sólo deja fluir sus lágrimas ante el comentario- **no puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué no usaste protección? Deberías haberlo sabido mejor, tú sabes que mi hijo no es nada confiable, mira si buscas dinero, yo no te podré ayudar, así que lárgate por donde viniste….**

_Candy se va de ese lugar, buscando donde quedarse, y entra a un lujoso lugar, donde en la entrada se encuentra con un hombre muy apuesto y de ojos azules, y lo sigue mientras él se dirige al elevador, Terry se da cuenta que una mujer lo observa y este se voltea verla y de pronto se dirige hacia ella_…

**- Este hotel es de cinco estrellas**- en un tono muy arrogante y despreciativo Terry le dice a la chica

**- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-**le contesta Candy mirándolo a los ojos.

**- Olvídate de prostituirte aquí**

**- Ah, no te preocupes por eso, estoy embarazada.-** le dice Candy riendo ante lo dicho por él.

**- ¿Qué dices?-** dice Terry

**- ¿Sabes de algún hotel barato en donde pueda quedarme?, Este es demasiado caro…**

**- Jaaa, pero mira nada más que sin vergüenza, sabes, considérate afortunada, estoy de muy buen humor- **diciendo esto Terry, saca dentro de su bolso un fajo de billetes y le da unos cuantos a Candy en la mano- **Pero ni se te ocurra en mi hotel, ¿Ok?- **Candy sólo se le queda mirando, sintiéndose ofendida ante la actitud de Terry, pero este se va y la deja ahí parada.

_Pasa la noche, y Terry en su habitación, mejor dicho en su lujosa suite, esta apaciblemente dormido cuando de pronto se da la vuelta en su cama y se encuentra con una sorpresa y se despierta asustado…_

**- Buenos días cariño-** dice la chica que esta con él en su cama…

**- ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?**

**- Dormir contigo, supongo-** dice la chica- **… ay Terry eres tan simple, tú clave para abrir la puerta de tu habitación es la fecha de tu nacimiento-…**

**- Discúlpeme su majestad por ser tan simple en esos aspectos-** dice Terry ya un poco sacado de sus casillas- **pero tienes tres segundos para largarte de aquí…**

**- Ay cariño, pero…-** no termina de decir la frase cuando Terry la avienta…

**- ¡Quítate de encima!**

**- ¿Pero qué diablos te sucede?-** dice la chica a Terry, pero en ese momento llega George, el asistente del joven Grandchester

**- No es lo que piensas-**dice Terry a George.

**- Lo que usted diga joven-** le contesta el.

**- De verdad no lo es-** insiste Terry.

**-Ok joven, si usted lo dice.**

**- Tómame cariño-** le dice la mujer a Terry, pero este le grita que se largue y lo eje en paz y la mujer se asusta, pero el que termina yéndose es Terry maldiciendo lo sucedido.

_En los baños de ese mismo hotel esta Candy lavándose su cara, y secándosela, cuando algo le llama la atención, un pequeño cuadro que se encuentra en la pared del baño, es una pintura de una casa en una colina, con un lindo paisaje. Y lo acomoda, ya que está un poco desnivelado._

_En el desayunador del hotel esta Terry observando el periódico mientras es atendido como todo un rey por sus sirvientes que le dan su desayuno, y se da cuenta que es observado por la misma chica de la noche anterior en el elevador, Candy, este la mira y ella lo saluda…_

**- ¡Carajos!-**dice Terry algo molesto por ver a la chica**- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué sigues aquí todavía?**

**- Para verte- ** le dice Candy riéndose

**- ¡¿Qué?!-** dice Terry sorprendido por la respuesta de Candy

**- El cuadro que está en el baño de damas, esta desnivelado, por favor ve y arréglalo.**- le dice Candy a Terry que esta con la boca abierta y perplejo por la insolencia de la chica- **por cierto, aquí tienes tu propina-** Candy le regresa los billetes que le había dado la noche anterior y se marcha muy sonriente del hotel dejando a un arrogante muy frustrado…

**- ¿Es así como diriges un maldito hotel?-**le dice Terry a su empleado

**- Lo siento mucho Señor, arreglare ese cuadro lo más pronto posible.-** dice el empleado dando muchas reverencias.

**- No es el maldito cuadro, es la estúpida esa…-**le grita Terry sacando toda su furia, y de pronto llega su abogado- **¡Carajos!**

**- Señor, sabe que teneos un asunto que discutir.**

- **Bueno pues, ¿Qué carajos es?-**le dice Terry…

_Los dos, Terry y su abogado se van rumbo a una de las oficinas del hotel, donde se empieza a leer el testamento que dejo el abuelo de Terry._

**- Este testamento sólo tendrá efectos cuando el heredero cumpla con los requisitos, así son las instrucciones dadas por el Señor Philip Grandchester y Windsor-** termina de decir el abogado y Terry esta que no lo cree…

**- ¿Te estas quedando conmigo Robert?-**le dice Terry a su abogado- **¿es un maldito chiste?, ¡ayer cumplí 18 años maldita sea!**

**- El heredero debe ser transferido al Instituto San Pablo en las afueras de Londres**

**- Deja de estar jodiendo, ¿quieres?…**- decía Terry ya furioso por escuchar las instrucciones que debía de seguir para heredar…

**- Y debe de graduarse, si el joven abandona el instituto, todas las propiedades y lo bienes eran directamente a la caridad, sin embargo, en caso de que renuncie a sus derechos, solo heredara el 0.1%...**

**- A ver, para para, olvida todo eso, estas despedido…-** dijo Terry a su abogado…

**- Serás transferido-** le contesto desafiante Robert- **y recuerda, no tienes derecho a despedirme.**

**- Jaaa, de casualidad, ¿dice ahí que me cojas?, ¿lo dice?**

_Con esto último Terry se dirige a su suite hecho una furia, y entra azotando la puerta, y empieza a discutir con un retrato colgado en la pared, su abuelo…_

**- ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?, muy bien, lo voy hacer, pero lo vas a lamentar… vas a ver lo que voy hacer con tu maldito dinero-**diciendo esto último Terry toma el teléfono- prepárame el coche…

**- No puedes usarlo-**le dice Robert que va entrando a la habitación

**- ¿Qué carajos dices?-**le dice Terry a punto de colapsar…

**- No sólo el coche, tampoco puedes usar esta suite, ni la casa de campo, no puedes usar nada de lo que le haya pertenecido a tu abuelo…**

**- ¿No te había despedido?, agarra tu maldita liquidación y lárgate…-** dice esto Terry y sigue en el teléfono- **prepárame el coche, ¿Qué has dicho? ¿O sea que tú también quieres perder tu empleo?**

**- Aquí está la dirección**- Robert le da un sobre a Terry- **si necesitas ayuda, sólo llámame.**

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

_¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante con la vida de Terry?, ¿podrá lograr su objetivo para así heredar los millones que le dejo su abuelo?_

_Ojala les haya gustado este primer capítulo y me sigan, espero sus review's… Saludos a Liz Carter, y esto es lo que sigue de mi parte, espero sea de tu agrado, ahora si hay más Terry que disfrutar xD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**.**

* * *

A lo lejos se puede mirar un autobús que va rumbo a las afueras de Londres, en el van personas cargadas de mucho equipaje, así como de algunos animales domésticos y de granja, entre esas personas va un apuesto caballero no mayor de 18 años, algo fastidiado por el tener que viajar en autobús y en esas condiciones… es Terry que va rumbo al Instituto San Pablo…

Terry llega a una cabaña, en una colina…

**- Pero que casa tan más jodida…-** dice Terry al entrar a su futura vivienda.

**- Vaya que si ha crecido-** dice un hombre como de unos 30 años

**- ¿Qué dice?**

**- Necesita unos pequeños retoques…** -dice el hombre y toma unas tijeras y empieza a podar su jardín…

**- ¿Quién diablos es eres tú? ¿Por qué te molestas en cuidar este jardín?, nadie vive aquí…-** le dice Terry

**- Ahora estas tú…-**le contesta el hombre rubio de ojos azules

**- Olvídalo, yo no necesito un jardinero-** dice Terry enojado- **maldito pueblo abandonado, nadie viene aquí…- **al querer entrar a su la casa choca con la puerta-**podrías por lo menos arreglar la puerta…**

**- Claro, pero primero terminare con el jardín…**

**- Que lo arregles ahora mismo, ¿acaso estas sordo?-** dice Terry muy mandón y se adentra a la casa

**- A para nietecito que tuvo usted maestro, rebelde y arrogante…-** dice el hombre mirando al cielo y a Terry

Terry empieza a explorar la que será su casa hasta que obtenga su diploma, y la recorre no muy convencido de donde vivirá, inspeccionando cada rincón sin encontrar nada a su gusto, luego se dirige a un mini súper para comprar unas cuantas cosas para comer…

**- Ah! Este pueblo tiene un pésimo gusto-**dice Terry viendo lo que venden, pero ya resignado empieza a tomar cosas y aventarlas a la caja registradora donde lo observa la cajera**…- y también me das una caja de cigarro**

**- Lo siento, no vendemos cigarros -** le dice la cajera a Terry

**- ¿Qué dices?-** dice Terry a punto de enojarse

**- No hay cigarros para estudiantes**- le vuelve a decir la cajera.

**- Y a ti que te**… – de pronto Terry observa bien a la cajera y se da cuenta de que la conoce- **¡Tú!**

**- ¿Arreglaste el cuadro que te dije?-** le dice Candy- **son $15.80**- Terry sólo se ríe y le avienta con su tarjeta de crédito

**- ¿Vives aquí?-** le pregunta Terry a Candy

**- Inténtalo mejor la próxima vez-** Candy sonríe con el- **lo siento pero tu tarjeta no paso, está congelada**

**- Fíjate bien de qué tipo de tarjeta es-**le dice Terry

**- Tarjeta de platino, pero no te sirve de nada-**

**- No puedo creerlo, me lleva la… ¿sabes lo mucho que tengo en mi cuenta? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, ¿por qué? Se incrementa cada día… - **le dice Terry a Candy y esta solo se ríe de él… **-¿si captas?**

**- No podría importarme menos, ¿Por qué no me pagas con efectivo?-** Candy le dice a Terry, y este con una cara de que no lo calienta ni el sol saca dinero y le paga…

**- Tienes las manos y las uñas sucias, quédate con el cambio-** diciendo esto Terry se marcha dejando a una Candy mirándose la manos…

Ya entrada la noche en una casa pequeña se ven dos personas platicar muy amigablemente…

**- ¿Por qué te pintas las uñas con el jugo de las rosas?-** le dice Albert a Candy

**- Es que ciento que están perdiendo su color… sabes Albert, no puedo esperar a que llegue la primera nevada-** le dice melancólicamente Candy a Albert

**- ¿Y porque lo dices?, nunca has estado enamorada**

**- Ay Albert, ya tengo 19 años, ya he estado enamorada**

**- Puede que llegue pronto para ti mí querida Candy-**al decir esto Albert a Candy, ella le sonríe y lo abraza con mucho cariño…

En otra parte, pero muy cerca se encuentra un Terry muy desesperado por no poder conciliar el sueño por tanto ruido de la naturaleza….

**- Por todos los cielos pero que ruido tan mas molesto, ya cállense por favor!-** de pronto a su cara salta una rana haciendo que Terry brinque de desesperación para luego gritar como niña chillona viendo que es atacado por una manada de ranas…

Ya por la mañana Terry se dirige a su nuevo Instituto, llegando a él y o primero que hace es inspeccionar el lugar…

**- El pueblo natal de tu corazón-** lee Terry la leyenda que está escrita en la entrada principal del instituto**- ¡jaaa patrañas!-** de pronto suena su celular- **¿Qué carajos quieres?**

**- Sólo llamo para saber de ti, estaba preocupado por ti-**le dice Robert al otro lado de la línea

**- Empieza más bien a preocuparte por ti**

**- ¿Por qué habría de …**

**- Pronto serás despedido-** le dice Terry a Robert y le cuelga el teléfono**- señor intelectual, el testamento dice no abandonar, así que supongo que ser expulsado estará muy bien…**

Terry se dirige a la dirección y se encuentra con alguien ya conocido que está arreglando un anaquel…

**- Estas en todas partes, aparte de jardinero, también eres carpintero, ¿Dónde está el director?**- dice Terry

**- Este junto a ti, cargando sus herramientas de carpintería-**le contesta Albert

**- No, yo estoy buscando a…-** dice Terry sin creerle, pero de pronto llegan un grupo de maestros

**- Me alegra que estén todos aquí, quiero que se presenten-**dice Albert al grupo de profesores…

**- ¿Quién será mi tutor?-** pregunta Terry al grupo de maestros…

**- Soy yo, yo enseño a los de último año, será un placer tenerte en mi clase-** dice un señor un poco bajito y regordete, Terry sólo muestra cara de fastidio

En un salón de clases, un grupo de alumnos se encuentran esperando a su profesor…

**- Chicos, tengo el guion para todos ustedes-** dice Candy que se encuentra entre ese grupo de jóvenes**…- es un musical, así que necesitamos practicar muy duro y demasiado, por cierto hoy no habrá clases de literatura**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- La vaca del profe está dando a luz-** todos ríen por lo dicho por Candy…

De pronto la puerta del salón de clases se abre de un fuerte golpe, entrando por ella Terry…

**- Mira, ¿es del instituto Cambridge?-** dice un chico de cabellos negro con anteojos

**-Pero que osadía venir tan tarde al Instituto…-** dice un joven de cabello dorado, y ojos de color marrón,

**- Entro con estilo-** dice una chica de pelo negro y con ojos color azul

**- Es un transferido del instituto Cambridge-**le dice Candy a todos los presentes, y estos le dan la bienvenida muy emotivamente y exaltados-**pasa y preséntate tú mismo-**le dice Candy a Terry

Terry voltea a todos los rincones y solo piensa que está en grupo de puros payasos mediocres…

**- Te ha mirado a ti-** le dice Archie a su compañero Mark- **pregúntale quien es… **

Terry se sienta junto con Annie que esta sólo se le queda viendo embobada…

**- Ese grandote que está ahí-**le dice Terry a Annie señalando a Mark- **¿sabe pelear?**

**- Su nombre es Mark, y es muy fuerte, te puede aplastar si se le da la gana-**le contesta Annie - **yo que tú, no me metería con el…**

**- Pero que es lo que te pasa en tu cara,**-le dice Terry a Annie que ve como le guiñe el ojo y le sonríe a cada rato…

**- Tan sólo te digo que es tan fuerte que no querrás…**

**- Ya no hables, se te puede enchuecar la cara de tanto gesto...-** le dice Terry a Annie - **mírate al espejo-** Annie toma el espejo y empieza a mirarse

**- Creo que estoy perfecta-**le dice Annie a Terry

**- Perfecta para tu esquina, zorra…-** y Annie sólo se queda pasmada mientras su compañero se tapa la boca para aguantarse la risa…

**- Eres un insensible**-le contesta Annie

Terry se levanta y se dirige hacia Mark, y le habla…

**- Ey tú-** le dice Terry a Mark dándole un pequeño golpeen el brazo para que le haga caso…

**- Dime, ¿Qué deseas?-** le contesta Mark

**- Nos podemos ver afuera…-** Mark sólo asiente y va detrás de Terry

**- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-** dice Stear al ver que Mark se va detrás de Terry

**- No puedo creerlo, se fue a seguirlo -** dice Annie

**- No deberíamos dejarlo sólo,-** dice Archie, diciendo esto todos salen corriendo del salón de clases…

Terry se dirige hacia afuera del instituto a esperar a Mark, y este lo sigue después, pero dado a que Terry no sabe que Mark es algo retardado, este espera bastante tiempo en la azotea, mientras Mark lo busca desesperadamente seguido de todo el grupo….

Después de media cajetilla de cigarros, Mark encuentra a Terry…

**- Deberías haberme dicho a donde ibas-**le dice Mark todo agitado a Terry- **te he buscado por todas partes**

**- Deberías haber supuesto que era aquí-**le contesta Terry

**- Yo pensé que era en la cafetería**

**- Pues como sea, hay que empezar con esto…**

**- ¿Qué?, ¿Hacer qué? ¿Limpiar aquí?, ¿todo esta azotea?- ** dice Mark confundido, pero de pronto todo el grupo llega a la azotea

**- ¿Qué diablos hacen todos aquí?-**pregunta Terry-

**- Eso mismo quisiéramos saber, ¿tú qué haces aquí?-** le contesta Archie

**- ¿Por qué solo invitas a Mark?,¿Qué no quieres ser amigo de nosotros?-**le dice Annie algo molesta

Terry sólo pone cara de fastidio ante lo que dijeron Annie y Archie y se acerca a Mark y lo toma del cuello con su brazo…

**- Escúchame, lamento hacerte esto, lo siento-**le dice Terry a Mark mientras lo toma del cuello**- sé que soy un chico malo, pero nunca antes había hecho esto, ¿quieres golpear primero tú?**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Golpear?-**dice Mark confundido y exaltado- **¿pero por qué pelear?**

**- Ok, entonces, permíteme-**le dice Terry y le propina dos puñetazos uno en la cara y otro en el estómago, haciéndolo caer…

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

* * *

_¿Pero qué pasara con esto?, estará bien de la cabeza nuestro arrogante ahahahaha, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y me dejen sus review's,_

_A los que preguntan que si cada cuanto actualizare, no les sabría contestar con exactitud, pero creo que será cada tres días, esto debido a mis labores escolares por fin de semestre en la universidad… pero espero actualizar seguido y no atrasarme mucho… subí este capítulo porque ya lo tenía completo, pero para el tercero lo subiré hasta el viernes, así que espero no se me desesperen xD_

_**LizCarter**__ amiga gracias por estar al pendiente, y pues durante la historia se va ir sabiendo la situación de la pecosa, gracias por tu review… y por cierto, yo no me canso jamás de sexy Terry por igual… xD_

_Gracias también a las demás que me han dejado sus review's y que bien que les esté gustándole la historia… __** Darling eveling, zucastillo, Eva Grandchester, maria1972, anaalondra28, Ana, lita0411**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

.

..

.

* * *

Ya pasado el altercado ocurrido en el instituto hacia a Mark por parte de Terry, por la noche en la casa de Mark, están sentados él y su padre, junto con Terry…

**- ¿Así que tú les has hecho esto?-** le pregunta el padre de Mark a Terry, señalando los golpes que le propino…- **¿les has lastimado la cara de esa forma?**

**- Así es… -** contesta Terry, Mark sólo los observa

**- ¿Por qué los has hecho? ¿Te ha hecho algo para que te molestes así?**

**- No, nada… llévalo al hospital y pon una queja en el instituto, ¿me puedo ir ya?-** Terry está a punto de irse, cuando el padre de Mark grita…

**- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¡Están muy lentas!-** de pronto llegan la madre y hermana de Mark con un banquete… Terry solo se queda mirando mientras todos los demás empiezan a comer…- **Ya hombre, no pongas esa cara, es así como los jóvenes crecen, cuando tus heridas sanan, tu mente** **madura-** le dice a Terry que ve como tiene la cara perpleja ante lo que está pasando- **y tú**- señala a Mark- **ni intentes hacerle daño a Terry, porque si lo haces, yo mismo te matare… ¿está claro?**

**- Padre, tu sabes que yo no soy así-** le dice Mark…- **anda come Terry**

**- Pues ya que…-** dice Terry

**- Vives solo, ¿no?, ¿quieres llevar algo de comida?- **le dice el papá de Mark a Terry

**- No gracias, con lo que coma aquí está bien…**

Ya terminada la cena, Terry se despide de todo y Mark lo acompaña a la salida…

**- Toma esto para que tengas que comer mañana, y esto-** le da una linterna- **el camino está muy oscuro, ten mucho cuidado al caminar…**- le dice Mark a Terry, y se despiden…

Ya empezada la caminata hacia su casa por ese sendero tan oscuro…

**- Pero qué carajo con este pueblo, ¿Qué se creen ángeles o que cosa?-** dice esto Terry mirando la bolsa de comida que le empacaron los padres de Mark-

Durante su caminata nocturna hacia su casa, Terry ve como todo está más oscuro y empieza a escuchar ruidos…

**- Se un hombre Terruce Grandchester, sé un hombre-** eso se va diciendo Terry para no asustarse más de lo que esta, de pronto escucha un ruido y se gira para ver que es, pero una luz lo ciega…

**- ¿Por qué tan asustado?-** le dice Candy cegándolo con su linterna

**- ¿Yo asustado?, claro que no lo estoy…-** le dice Terry- **tú me asustaste con tu pecosa cara… es muy terrorífico toparse con una chica como tú, tan fea y pecosa… apaga esa maldita cosa me estas cegando….- **Candy sólo le hace la car chueca…

**- Tu novia está temblando-** le dice Candy y sigue caminando dejando atrás a Terry

**- ¿Cuál novia?-** pero Terry se asusta porque cree ver algo detrás de el- **¡espera, espera!-** corre asustado detrás de Candy

Candy sólo se ríe por cómo se encuentra Terry de asustado, y este simplemente no se aleja de ella por el miedo que le da andar solo en plena oscuridad… y así se van caminando por ese sendero en silencio, pero ambos sonriendo, cuando Candy se detiene acortar una rosa y se la pone en su oreja…

**- Esta bonita, ¿verdad?-** le dice Candy a Terry

**- ¿Estas demente o que pasa contigo?-** le contesta el arrogante y ella sólo le medio sonríe

**- No, pero si estoy enferma…**

**- Carajos…- **dice Terry esto y Candy en un arranque le quita su linterna y se la ira a un huerto que esta junto a ellos…

**- Bueno, pues esta demente se marcha sola con su linterna, buena suerte-** y Candy deja sólo a Terry en plena oscuridad

**- Espera maldita loca… -** Terry se mete dentro del huerto para recoger su linterna y poder marcharse**…- Me las vas a pagar loca…-** le grita a Candy enojado

Después de pasar por tremendos sustos en la noche, Terry llega a su casa y duerme, ya por la mañana en el instituto, es día de actividad física, pero claro, como buen niño rico no está preparado para hacer lo que hacen sus compañeros, casi arrastrándose va Terry detrás de sus compañeros que corren como si nada, y el solo quiere morirse por tremendo castigo que le están dando, Candy sólo lo mira cómo se desgasta, queja y obvio maldice por todo, ella ríe por el esfuerzo que hace Terry para no caer…

Ya en el salón de clases, se están haciendo los preparativos para la próxima obra que presentaran los alumnos del Instituto San Pablo…

**- Bueno, pues sólo falta quien va hacer la sirvienta…-** dice Candy al grupo, en eso entra Terry al salón- **perfecto, el papel es tuyo Terry.**

**- ¿Qué papel, de que hablas?-** le dice Terry

**- El de la sirvienta**

**- ¿Sirvienta?, ¿qué es eso? **

**- Tenemos que actuar en una obra para graduarnos-** le dice Annie a Terry

**- ¿Quién lo dice?, esto es una porquería…-** dice Terry- **¿qué les pasa en este instituto?, ¿notificare a las autoridades de educación…**

**- Viene incluido en la agenda escolar…-** le dice Candy

**- Todos tienen que hacerlo, sin excepción-**dice Archie

**- No tienes elección- **dice Candy

**- ¿Quién carajos crees que soy?, ¿acaso un educador infantil o qué?-** dice Terry molesto- **¿esto es para el orfanatorio?, ni creas que por eso lo hare… así que ve eliminándome de tus personajes…-** Candy sólo lo ve decepcionada y Terry se marcha

**- Es guapo, pero también es un jodido cabrón…-** dice Annie

En un puente del pueblo se encuentra Terry tratando de contactar a un amigo, está desesperado e irritado por todo lo que está pasando…

**- Espero que esto se acabe mañana-** dice Terry mientras espera que le contesten…

Al otro lado de la ciudad de Londres, está un grupo de amigos conviviendo en un lujoso restaurant, y de repente a uno de ellos le suena su celular, viendo quien es contesta rápidamente…

**- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-** le dice Neil a Terry

**- ¿Por qué has tardado en contestar?-** le dice Terry

**- ¿Dónde estás? he tratado de localizarte por todas partes…**

**- ¿Es Terry? Pásamelo pásamelo…-** dice Eliza exaltada por saber que es Terry…- **déjame hablar con el…**

**- ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?-**le dice Neil quitándose a Eliza de encima que está queriendo quitarle su celular…

**- No preguntes mucho, solo envíame algo de dinero- **dice Terry a Neil

**- ¿Me estas pidiendo dinero?**

**- Te he dicho que no hagas preguntas…**

**- Acaso estas…**

**- No preguntes te he dicho, te daré la dirección para que me lo envíes… -** y le cuelga**…-por todos los santos esto es humillante-** Terry empieza a gritar de desesperación y a jalarse su cabello con tanta frustración por lo que está pasando- **¿por qué diablos me haces esto abuelo? Es totalmente humillante, lo debiste planear muy bien abuelo, pero no te va funcionar conmigo, para nada, ¡maldita sea!, le pondré final a todo esto, ya verás…**

Después de haber recibido el dinero que pidió Terry, este se va directo a la oficina de Albert, que es el director del instituto… ya sentados los dos frente a frente, Terry le extiende un papel a Albert…

**- Esto debe ser suficiente-** le dice Terry a Albert

**- ¿Qué es esto?**

**- Déjame graduarme, y así no vendré más a clases…**

**- ¿Qué tiene que ver este dinero con lo que quieres?**

**- Bueno que codicioso eres-** dice Terry y saca otro cheque para dárselo a Albert…- **¿está bien ahora?**

**- ¿Sabes?, el ideal de un maestro es poder cambiar la mente de las personas, es una de sus habilidades también…**- le dice Albert a Terry en un tono muy serio…

**- Eso ya lo sé, pero yo no voy a cambiar, y vamos, no es para tanto…**

**- ¿Quieres salir de esto fácilmente?, conmigo no lo conseguirás, esto lo harás justo y completo… incluso si tardas mil años ¿está claro?-** Albert deja a Terry callado por las palabras que le dijo y este se vamos irritado de su oficina…- **vaya maestro, que nieto tan más… vaya que es de familia… lo dejaste muy pronto…**

Sentado en las bancas que están fuera del instituto, esta Terry echando chispas por todo lo ocurrido, echando patadas y maldiciendo como es su costumbre, cuando voltea y ve llegar dos autos último modelos…

**- Hola cariño-** grita Eliza desde uno de los autos…- **ay cariño como eres de malo, mira que te he extrañado mucho…**

**- Sígueme echando de menos-** le contesta Terry y sube al auto con Neil…

**-Ay cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿estas construyendo un instituto?-**le dice Eliza

**- Hazte a un lado Eliza-**le dice Terry

**- ¿Te parece si te invito unas copas?-**le dice Neil a Terry

**- Mejor idea no pudiste haber tenido, vámonos-** contesta el arrogante…

Los autos se marchan del lugar, mientras son observados por los del instituto…

**- Pero que autos, están de lujo…-** dice Stear

**- Esa anoréxica es un trabajo bien hecho de la cirugía plástica…-** dice Annie refiriéndose a Eliza

Todos están sorprendidos por la visita de esos jóvenes y sus autos de lujo, menos uno que esta mas sorprendida por un joven en especial, Candy solo observo por la ventana del salón de clases y sintió una punzada en su estómago al ver a Eliza diciéndole cariño a Terry…

Ya en el pueblo, los jóvenes entran a un pequeño bar, y son atendidos por la mesera, los lleva a su lugar y levanta el pedido…

**- Bueno, ahora explícame, ¿Qué diablos haces en este pueblito escondido?-**le dice Neil a Terry

**- Si Terry, estamos preocupados-** le dice John

**- ¿Están pendejos o qué?-** les contesta de mala gana Terry

**- ¿Qué?-** dice Neil

**- Les dije que no preguntaran nada, ¿lo olvidaste?-** contesta Terry, en eso entra Eliza al bar…

**- Por Dios, no lo puedo creer, Cariño ¿acaso aquí vamos a beber algo?- **dice Eliza a Terry- **ay no, no quiero hacerlo…**

**- Si me llamas cariño de nuevo, hare que trabajes aquí limpiando los baños-** le dice Terry a Eliza y esta se sale del bar muy ofendida…

Eliza trata de irse de ese lugar, pero algo sucede con su auto…

**- Mierda… se me olvido ponerle gasolina…-** después de avisarle a sus amigos, estos esperan con ella en el auto a que llegue al que les llevara la gasolina… en ese momento llega una chica en motocicleta con la gasolina encargada y Terry se sorprende al ver quien es…

**- ¿Cuál auto es?-** pregunta Candy llegando al sito donde se encuentra Terry

**- Es este, déjame ayudarte por favor-**le dice Neil, que quedo asombrado al mirar a Candy – **vaya que si esta pesado…**

**- Son $40 incluido el transporte-** les dice Candy

**- Ten, y quédate con el cambio-**le dice Eliza

**- No para nada, así está bien, ten tu cambio…-**le dice Candy

**- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tú?-** le dice Terry a Candy, y todos voltean a verlo, menos Candy que mejor trata de ignóralo…

**- ¿La conoces?-**le pregunta John a Terry

**- Sabes, espera-**le dice Eliza a Candy- **¿Cómo puedes irte así?, antes debes limpiar mi cenicero, para eso te pago**

**- La que fuma eres tú, así que tú límpialo-** le dice Terry a Eliza molesto- **y tu**- dirigiéndose a Candy- **¿Qué esperas para irte?**

Candy solo se marcha con lágrimas en los ojos al sentirse humillada por Eliza, pero más por las palabras que le dijo Terry…

Pasan unos días y Candy está en el instituto en su salón de clases solo pensando en una persona, Terry, este no ha asistido a clases, por lo que empieza a preocuparse…

En una pequeña tienda, está sentado Terry tomándose un café, ya que el día esta lluvioso y frio, en eso pasan dos pequeñas niñas con sus impermeables y paraguas frente a él y siente la necesidad de seguirlas, y así lo hace, las niñas se dirigen al Hogar de Pony, y Terry las observa entrar al lugar, y él se queda en el jardín del lugar viendo como una señora y una niña juntan rápidamente la ropa que se está mojando, pero Terry ve como se divierten y se abrazan mientras hacen su labor, y esto hace que le vengan ciertos recuerdo…

**- Mamá… -** dice Terry melancólicamente al ver a la señora con su hija, estas entran al lugar y Terry corre para entrar detrás de ellas y observar el lugar, mira correr a los niños dentro del orfanato, y como uno de ellos esta con un señor platicando sobre que será cuando sea grande…

**- Estas seguro que quieres ser eso-** dice el señor mientras Terry los escucha

**-Claro, eso y más-**dice el pequeño, con esas palabras Terry empieza a recordar el peor día de su vida, y los gritos se hacen presente en su mente…

**_Flashback…_**

_En un hospital de Londres se escucha gritar y llorar a un pequeño de ocho años, mientras es abrazado por su abuelo y mira cómo se llevan los cuerpos ya inertes de sus padres… "Mamá, papá… no me dejen, aquí estoy, ¡papá no te vayas!, ¡mamá!, ¡papá no me dejes aquí, aún sigo aquí…¡mamá! ¡No me dejes sólo!... ¡mami! Estoy aquí, soy yo Terry, papi no te vayas…"_

**_Fin flashback_**

Terry despierta de su recuerdo y sale corriendo del lugar, camina sin rumbo fijo durante buen rato atormentado sobre el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres…

**- ¡Terry!- **grita Candy al llegar a la casa de Terry… y este sale envuelto en una cobija, se mira pálido y en mal estado...- **oye, si sigues faltando…**

**- Mamá…-** sólo alcanza a decir Terry y cae desmayado ante los ojos de Candy que inmediatamente va en su ayuda…

* * *

**Continuara…**

** .**

**..**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno pues me sobro tiempo, y hago este presente para ustedes, espero les guste… **

**¿Qué les parece el momento tan amargo que paso nuestro arrogante?... **

**Espero sus review's, saludos… nos leemos pronto, feliz jueves…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

.

..

.

* * *

Después de desmayarse Terry, Candy les hablo a sus amigos para que le ayudaran atenderlo, ya que Terry estaba resfriado debido a que paso mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia…

En casa de Terry estaban Stear, Annie, Mark y Archie, todos ayudando a Candy con el enfermo, justo cuando Terry se iba despertando, vio como Annie se acercaba con una jeringa que estaba a punto de atravesar su fina piel, dando un salto de su cama pero Annie grito por ayuda…

**- ¿Qué están haciendo?, ¡suéltenme!-** gritaba Terry, ya que Mark y Archie lo sostenían para que Annie lo pudiera inyectar…

**- Anda no seas miedoso, esto habrá acabado antes de que te des cuenta, no te dolerá para nada, **dice Annie

**- Vamos Terry esto te ayudara a mejorarte pronto-** le dice Mark que le sostiene los brazos

**- Me están haciendo daño cabrones-** grita Terry desesperado

**- Te dije que no lo sujetaras tan fuerte-** dijo Stear dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Mark…

**- Por favor no lo hagas Annie, tomare jarabes, pastillas, ¡pero no lo hagas!-** las suplicas de Terry se escuchan por todos lados

**- No seas niño, sé un hombre, y déjate!-** le dice Annie a Terry

**- No, no lo hagas, déjame... aaay!-** un grito de "dolor" por parte de Terry aturdió a todos…- **los voy a matar a todos cabrones-**

**- Bueno eso fue todo-** dijo Annie- **me retiro**- salió corriendo de la habitación para no conocer la furia de Terry

**- Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos-** dijo Stear que salio junto con Archie, estos por igual sostenían las piernas de Terry y no querían saber la consecuencia de haber hecho eso.

**- Ammm, pues yo te dejo aquí-** diciendo esto, Mark siendo más fuerte dejo a Terry en su cama sólo escuchando como lo maldecía por lo pasado…

**- Me las van a pagar todos, ya verán-** les gritaba Terry

**- Ya niño llorón, deja de quejarte-** le dijo Candy que iba llegando con una mantita y una charola con agua fría…

Eran tan delicados sus cuidados, cada que pasaba el trapo húmedo por la cara de Terry, el verlo ahí tan desganado y débil, hacían que su corazón se estremeciera, luego de bajarle la fiebre, Candy se dirigió a la cocina para preparar comida adecuada para Terry…

**- ¡Por dios me asustaste!-** dijo Candy al voltear y ver entrar a Terry- **¿ya te encuentras mejor? mira estoy preparándote un consomé de pollo para que comas… ya hombre, no me mires así**- Terry sólo la miraba…

**- Nunca antes lo había visto-** dijo Terry

**- ¿Qué cosa?**

**- A una chica cocinando para mí, sin que le paguen por hacerlo, y luego que fuese tan pecosa-** Candy sólo sonrió y se puso colorada ante el comentario de Terry- **pero no te distraigas porque se te va quemar-** dijo Terry indicándole como hervía el consomé….

Ya ambos en el comedor, están disfrutando de la rica cena que preparo Candy…

**- ¿Te gusta?-** pregunta Candy a Terry sobre su cena…

**- Tengo una pregunta- ** le dice Terry

**- ¿Cuál es?**

**- ¿Hay alguna forma de graduarse sin hacer la obra?**

**- No- le contesta Candy**

**- Pues ve encontrando una manera de que la haya…**

**- ¿No lo harás ni por ayudar a los niños del orfanato?**

**- No, no quiero, ya he ayudado bastante, pero, sabes que, mejor olvídalo…**

**- Tu abogado me dijo, no lo dejes que se gradué sin que se esfuerce…**

**- ¡Carajo! Es mejor que me dejes sólo- **Terry se molestó por el comentario de Candy y dejo la cena, Candy sólo en silencio se marchó sin decir nada ante la actitud del arrogante…

Otro día por la mañana, en el salón de eventos del Instituto San Pablo, se empiezan los ensayos de la obra de fin de cursos, están todos muy atentos a cada movimiento que hacen, para estar estupendos el día de la obra… en eso se ve llegar a Terry en muletas, con un pie vendado…

**- ¿Pero qué te paso?-** le pregunta Stear asombrado-

**- Tan sólo paso, ya vez como es la vida-** dijo Terry- **no creo poder hacer la obra…**

**- Eres un maldito cabrón, egoísta, arrogante y estúpido…-** todos se quedan sorprendidos ante lo dicho por Candy hacia Terry…

**- ¿Qué?- **dice Terry asombrado ante lo que le dijo Candy

**- Vete al infierno-** esta se da la vuelta y emprende su marcha, pero en su trayecto Candy se detiene y empieza a sentir una presión en su pecho, que hace que su respiración se vaya acortando y no le es suficiente para respirar, ante esto, no soporta el dolor que cae desmayada, todos corren ayudarla menos Terry..

**- Vamos, no le hagan caso, sólo está fingiendo-** dice Terry riendo, pero todos le hacen cara de fastidio…

**- Candy, Candy, despierta-** dicen todos angustiados

De pronto se ve correr en los pasillos a Terry cargando el cuerpo de Candy, seguido por todos, y una ambulancia llegando para auxiliarlos…

Ya en el hospital, después de hacer todas las revisiones, se ven en un cuarto a Albert y el Dr. Leonard que le dan indicaciones a Candy…

**- Ya, no sean dramáticos, no fue para tanto-** dice Candy a los hombres mientras juega con su celular

**- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar?-** le dice Albert preocupado

**- Por favor Candy, esto no es un juego, no puedes ser tan testaruda, debes permanecer aquí en el hospital-** le dice el Dr. Leonard a Candy

**- Por favor, es mi vida, por lo tanto no permaneceré aquí, no quiero morir aquí… ohhh si! Pase de nivel en Candy Crush-** Albert y Leonard sólo ven como Candy los ignora y mejor salen de la habitación…

Candy ya sola, solo observa por la ventana con lágrimas en sus ojos, y sólo piensa en que no puede morir sin ver antes la primera nevada y estar con el amor de su vida ese día…

**- Pues las visitas no están permitidas en este momento-** dice Annie a todos que estaban en la sala de espera…

**- ¿Pero tan mal esta?-** dice Archie

**- ¿Entonces no podremos verla?-** pregunta Stear- maldita suerte la nuestra

**- Oigan, hoy es día de ir al mercado del pueblo.-** dice Mark, de imprudente como siempre

**-¡Cállate Mark!-** le dicen todos al mismo tiempo

**- ¿Annie, no tenías pensado ir a comprar artículos personales?-** le pregunta Archie…

**- No sé, no tengo ganas con esto que está pasando…**

- Oh… mira, no ese Terry entrando- dice Stear

Después de encontrarse y explicarle a Terry que por el momento no podrán ver a Candy, este los anima a ir al mercado, ya que los ve muy tristes por lo que está pasando…

En los pasillos del mercado, se ven muy animados todos, jugando y bromeando, todos divertidos viendo lo que compraran y disfrutando el panorama tan pintoresco del pueblo…

**- Oh mira eso, deben ser de la nueva temporada- **dice Annie al ver un puesto de ropa de imitación de diseñadores, pero muy barata

**- Compra alguna, son de excelente calidad-** le dice la señora a cargo a Annie

**- Pero Annie, todo lo que está aquí es pura falsificación- **dice Terry

**- Mira nada más jovencito, eso me lo has comprado a mí- **dice la señora señalando la playera que usa Terry marca Armani y que es igual a la que ella trae…

**- Ja ja ja,-** ríe Terry ante lo dicho por la señora- **¿Sabes cuánto costo esto?-** le dice señalando su playera-

**- Pues claro-** contesta la alegre señora- **son tres de esas por 10 euros, eso es lo que has pagado**

**- Sabes Terry, yo sé que dijiste que nos invitarías a almorzar, pero no podría cambiarlo por esto-** dice Stear escogiendo tres playeras...

**- ¿Pero estas seguro de eso?-** le contesta Terry

**- Si yo también, prefiero esto…-** dice Annie

**- Pero yo si quiero almorzar-** dice Mark casi en llanto

**- Esta bien,-** Terry accede- **cóbrese por ellos tres, y tú, ten, cómprate tu propio almuerzo**

**- Tú sí que eres buena onda- **le grita Mark…

**_- "ES INCREIBLE ESTE PUEBLO, UN BILLETE DE DIEZ PUEDE HACER FELIZ A TODO EL MUNDO"-_** pensaba Terry con una sonrisa al ver lo alegres que se ponían sus nuevos amigos…

Terry siguió caminado por el mercado, cuando se encontró con una anciana…

**- ¿Usted hizo esto?-** le pregunta Terry a una señora que teje calcetines muy hermosos…

**- ¿Acaso crees que tú los pudieras haber hecho?-** Terry sólo rio ante el sarcasmo de la viejecilla, y le pago por ese par de calcetines, ya sabiendo a quien se los daría…

En los pasillos del Instituto San Pablo se ve a Terry escribir en su celular

**- "sé que estas fingiendo, ya sal del hospital"-** escribe Terry en un mensaje de texto

**- Creo que tú pierna ya está bien- **le dice Candy que está esperándolo

**- Bueno, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿no podrías haberme mandado un mensaje de si estabas bien o no?-** Candy sólo lo mira con ternura**- ¿Cómo es eso de que tuviste un colapso por exceso de trabajo?, ya dejaras de trabajar en la gasolinera, ¿haz entendido?-** Candy no dice nada, solo sonríe por el comportamiento de Terry, y el de su mochila saca el par de calcetines que le compro y se los da…

**- Son muy bellos, y se ven buenos…**

**- No te confundas, ni creas que yo te las hice…**

**- Son muy bonitas-** le dice Candy y se da la vuelta y se marcha

**- Podrías agradecérmelo, ¿no crees?-** le dice Terry- **y dejaras de trabajar en la gasolinera...**

**- No sé, veremos qué pasa-** dice Candy mientras le da las gracias con las manos a Terry pero sin voltear a verlo, ya que no quiere que la vea llorar, por esa felicidad que le ha dado al saber que le importa a su Arrogante…

Los días pasan y todos siguen con su ensayo para la prueba final, que es la obra, cada día están más entusiasmados, y más porque Terry ha aceptado participar en ella, haciendo a Candy la más feliz de todos, pero ante todo esto, deben juntar dinero para poder comprar vestuario y accesorios necesarios para la prueba, es por eso que se han ido a trabajar en el campo recolectando frutas de temporada…

**- Se supone que las tienes que recoger, no comértelas-** Annie le dice a Terry dándole un manotón en el hombro**…- ya el sol está a punto de meterse y tú eres un inservible de verdad, deberías de ponerle más ganas…**

**- ¿Y por qué tengo que hacer esto?**

**- Esto no es un juego Terry, tenemos que hacerlo… -** le dice Archie

**- Vayan y quéjense con su supervisor, me están explotando aquí con tanto trabajo, los denunciare ante las autoridades- **dice Terry todo alterado…

**- Ya cállate y ponte a trabajar y deja de estar de holgazán, necesitamos el dinero.-** le dice Stear

**- Ya cállense-** Terry toma un par de frutas y se las avienta a Annie- **ten, ya hice mi trabajo…**

Candy solo observa decepcionada ante la actitud de Terry, después de un rato terminan con su trabajo, y todos esperan por su paga… y es el turno de Terry

**- Ya era hora-** dice Terry - **¿pero qué carajos es esto?-** mira los billetes que hay dentro del sobre

**- 50 es más que suficiente por lo poco que hiciste**- le dice Candy arrebatándole los billetes

**- ¿Sólo 50?, Soy Terruce Grandchester, en mi cuenta tengo muchísimo más que eso… **

**- ¿Y eso a mí que me importa?, no es tu dinero, ¿no es así?, todavía falta mucho para que sea tuyo, por favor, escúchate, ni siquiera tienes 10 euros contigo, eres muy patético… y la verdad no me importa quién eres, ¿entendido?-** Terry solo se queda perplejo por todo lo que le dijo Candy, mientras ella es ovacionada por todos los demás por tener el valor de afrontar al arrogante heredero…

En el regreso a casa, Terry no puede evitar quitarle la mirada a Candy, el verla lo hace feliz, le llena de luz su vida, y por más que lo intenta no puede dejar de admirarla…

**- Bueno, yo sé que te gusto, pero ya deja de mirarme tanto- **le dice Candy

**- ¿Qué estás diciendo?-** Terry se pone colorado

**- Que dejes de mirarme por un ratito**

**- Claro que no te estaba mirando, ni que fueras tan bonita para hacerlo, sólo observaba el mundo de pecas que tienes en tu nariz –** Terry todo nervioso le dice esto- **y aparte el olor de tu cabello, no me deja respirar, huele horrible-** Candy sólo reí ante el nerviosismo del arrogante

Así siguieron su camino, hasta que cada uno fue llegando a su casa, siendo Candy y Terry los últimos en bajarse del auto…

**- Muchas gracias Mark-** dice Candy despidiéndose de él…

**- Te veo después Mark-** dice Terry saltando del auto **- ¿qué no vas a tú casa?-** le pregunta a Candy que ve que llega con Albert- **¿Tú que haces aquí?-** le pregunta el castaño al rubio

**- Soy voluntario en este orfanatorio- **

**- ¿Qué dices?-** dice Terry dudoso

**- No deberías estar mucho tiempo fuera-** dice Albert a Candy

**- Por favor hermano, no me regañes-** le contesta ella

**- ¿Hermano?-** dice Terry asombrado

**- Vamos Terry entra y come con nosotros…-** le dice Albert y se adelanta

**- ¿Hermano?, ¿Es tú hermano?- **sigue asombrado Terry

**- Esta bien, se cómo debes de sentirte. **Le dice Candy

**- ¿Y cómo crees que me siento?**

**- Sientes pena por mí… todos se compadecen por mí al saber que soy huérfana…**

**- No, espera-** le dice Terry- **no siento pena por ti, yo por igual soy huérfano…**

**Continuara...**

* * *

.

..

.

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí seguimos con el cuarto capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado, si les gusta por fa dejen su review, y si no, también ahahaha, feliz inicio de semana y nos estamos leyendo pronto...**

**Disculpen si actualizo tarde, pero hay mucho que hacer...**


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la demora, pero aquí tiene chicas, espero disfruten el capítulo...

* * *

.

..

.

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

.

..

.

* * *

La comida en el orfanato fue tranquila y satisfactoria para Terry, ya que tenía tiempo sin pasar un buen rato como en familia, un par de días después estaban todos conviviendo con los niños del Hogar de Pony, donde ensayaban con ellos la obra que se llevaría a cabo para fin de cursos…

**- Mi padre se casara-** decía John recitando las líneas del libreto…

**- ¿Con quién?- **dijo Terry con un acento un poco extraño, como queriendo ser argentino

**- Con la Srta. Mayer-** dijo John

**- ¿Seguro que eso pasara?-** dijo Terry intentando sonar argentino

**- Claro que sí, él me lo ha dicho antes...-** dijo Marie con un perfecto acento argentino

**- Oye, no quieras opacarme con tu gran actuación-** dijo Terry celoso de ver que los niños podían y el no- saben, tomaremos un descanso…

**- Pero no podemos, Candy se molestara si hacemos eso-** dijo John – **también tenemos que practicar las canciones**

**- ¿Canciones?, ¿vamos a cantar?-** dijo Terry con cara de preocupación…

**- Así es-** dijeron los niños

Después de pensarlo, Terry se animó a practicar las canciones, pero su voz no era muy agradable cuando cantaba

**- Apestas como cantante-** dijo Marie a Terry

**- ¿Ah sí?, entonces inténtalo tú a ver si puedes hacerlo…-** dijo Terry a Marie

**- Ya estas grande y aun así sigues actuando como un pequeño, ya madura-** dijo Annie molesta de tanto ver a Terry quejarse

**- ¿Saben dónde está Candy?-** dijo Mark

**- Debe estar trabajando, ya sabes, necesita dinero-** le contesto Stear

**- Me compadezco de ella-** dijo Mike, uno de los pequeños dirigiéndose a Terry**- trabaja después de las clases, cocina y limpia para nosotros-** entonces Terry lo calla con un jalón de orejas

**- ¿Por qué no consigues un trabajo y tú también le ayudas?-** le dijo Terry, de pronto su celular sonó- **Candy, si ya terminaste…** - la noticia que recibió Terry fue muy grave, ya que salió corriendo del orfanato a toda prisa…

En el hospital, en una de las habitaciones, se encuentra Candy encamada, junto a ella esta Albert sosteniéndole la mano y viendo con el corazón partido a su pequeña hermana, a lo lejos se escuchan unos gritos, son los de Terry

**- ¡¿Por qué no puedo entra?¡-** grita Terry con desesperación al no poder entrar a ver a Candy

**- Lo siento Terry, sólo los familiares pueden entrar-** le dice el Dr. Leonard

**- ¡Déjame pasar he dicho!**

**- Cálmate Terry, y ven conmigo-** le dice el Dr. y se lo lleva- **Terry, no puedes estar haciendo escándalos, puedes alterar a Candy, y su corazón está muy débil en estos momentos.**

**- ¿Es por su embarazo?**

**- No te puedo decir mucho, sólo los familiares saben de eso.**

**- Pero tú dijiste que era por el exceso de trabajo cuando estuvo aquí la vez pasada…**

**- No pensé que sufriera una decaída.**

**- No te creo para nada, lo que deberías de hacer es checar bien todo y así sabrás que todo es mentira-** le gritaba Terry desesperado a Leonard- **¿te llamas doctor?, sólo eres un maldito charlatán…**

Un rato después, en la habitación de Candy en el hospital, ella va despertando poco a poco, pero al voltear ve a una persona ya muy conocida y querida por ella…

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-** dice Candy

**- Ah ya te despertaste-** dice Terry**- estabas babeando pecosa, ¿Quién va querer casarse contigo?**

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**- Estoy en lugar de las flores…**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Quería traerte flores, pero me dijeron que no, así que aquí estoy-, nada más mírame, soy muy hermoso, y huelo muy bien-** dijo Terry dándose una vuelta completa para que Candy lo viera mejor, mientras ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

**- ¿Sabes lo que tengo?-** dijo preocupada Candy

**- Así es, anemia-** dijo Terry mintiendo**- pecosa boba, debes cuidarte, el doctor dijo que te recuperarías si comes bien, así que más te vale que lo hagas**

Candy solo sentía como su corazón se llenaba de vida al saber que Terry estaba ahí con ella, cuidándola y velando por su salud, así juntos en la misma habitación cada uno se veía de cama a cama, mirándose dormir…

Ya había amanecido, y Terry despertó encontrando la cama de Candy vacía…

En Londres, en un pequeño restaurant se ve a una señora sacar la basura, cuando vuelve se encuentra con una persona que ya había visto anteriormente…

**- ¿Tú otra vez aquí?, mi hijo dijo que no te conocía, no puedo creer que no tengas vergüenza, lo que quiera que estés intentando conseguir, vale más que lo olvides-** dijo la Sra. Bolton a Candy

**- Yo sólo…-** trato de hablar Candy

**- ¿Qué? ¿Necesitas dinero para un aborto?-** le dijo la Sra. Bolton- **ni lo pienses, yo apenas y tengo para sobrevivir**

**- ¿Por qué no me reconoces?-** grito Candy en llanto-** tenemos los mismos ojos, los mismos labios, lo podría jurar, sé que no te he visto en 19 años, pero te puedo reconocer, ¿Cómo es que tú no puedes?-** Candy no dejaba de llorar

**- Oh por Dios-** dijo la Sra. Bolton, que no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía- **mi pequeña bebé**- sus lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos.

**- Te he odiado por mucho tiempo-** decía Candy- **creciendo sin ti, pensé que algún día me lo pagarías, pensé en hacerte sufrir para que te arrepintieras-** decía Candy con mucho dolor- **pero termine haciéndome daño a mí misma…**

**- Mi pequeña,-** sólo decía Angelina Bolton en ahogado llanto, la madre biológica de Candy

**- Te perdonare por rechazarme, espero tú me perdones por odiarte, porque a mí me gustaría irme en paz-** con esto último Candy se marchó de ahí sin decir más y dejando a Angelina con su dolor…

En la estación, Candy baja de uno de los autobuses procedentes de Londres, y Terry la espera…

**- Te fuiste del hospital, así como si nada, realmente eres mala pecas-** le reclama Terry a Candy

**- ¿Debería de volver al hospital?-** pregunto Candy

**- Ya olvídalo, yo sólo…** - Terry no podía decir más

**- ¿Tú qué?**

**- No lo entenderías-** dijo Terry y saco un cigarrillo, Candy sólo lo miro y con eso basto para que el lo tirara

**- ¿Qué es lo que no entendería?-** le pregunto Candy- **oh ya sé, "te amo, me has asustado demasiado", ¿algo más que me quieras decir?- **Terry sólo le sonrió de lado

**- Así es, te has olvidado de algo-** dijo Terry- **me gustaría tenerte conmigo todos los días, ¿no puedes dejar de trabajar?**

**- No, necesito el dinero y lo estoy ahorrando**

**- ¿Para qué lo quieres?, ¿para casarte?**

**- Quiero comprar una casa- **le dijo Candy a Terry

**- ¿Una casa?**

**- Así es… hay una casa con muchas ventanas, muy bonita, sería muy feliz viviendo en una casa como esa…**

**- No te preocupes por eso, te comprare una casa mejor-** le dijo Terry

**- Estoy hablando de la casa donde vivo ahora, siempre lo he soñado**

**- ¿Por qué no dejas de trabajar y de pasada de soñar?-** le dijo Terry a Candy - **Soñar no cuesta nada-**

**- Claro que sí, si cuesta y mucho, el propietario de la tierra nos quiere echar…**

Terry sólo siguió escuchando a Candy, él sabía muy bien quien era el propietario de esas tierras, y eso lo resolvería a la mañana siguiente…

En las oficinas de las Empresas Grandchester, se ve a un joven muy mal humorado…

**- ¿Eres un abogado o un maldito estafador?-** le decía Terry a Robert

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Terry?**- dijo Robert

**- El hogar de Pony, es propiedad de mi abuelo, y tú les dijiste que se fueran, ¿no es así?-** estaba furioso Terry

**- Tú abuelo está muerto, así que creo que hice lo correcto, **

**- Eres un maldito bastardo-** le dijo Terry a Robert agarrándolo del saco

**- Suéltame Terry-** este lo hizo- **están ocupando esa tierra ilegalmente, nunca pagaron alquiler mientras tu abuelo vivía.**

**- Sera mía en unos cuantos meses, ¿crees que te saldrás con la tuya?**

**- ¿Quién sabe lo que puede pasar?, te graduaras en cinco meses.**

**- ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo?- **dice Terry casi perdiendo la paciencia

**- Hay una solución-** le dice Robert

**- ¿Cuál es?**

**- Renuncia a tu herencia-** dice Robert riendo

**- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?, no, espera, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a mi abuelo?**

**- Si lo haces, recibirás el 0.1% de la herencia en efectivo, mucha gente se alegrara de quitarte del camino…-** decía Robert con tono de burla- **si quieres comprar la propiedad con ese dinero, estaré encantado de ayudarte**

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba de labios de Robert, el más fiel servidor de su abuelo ye l, traicionándolo…

En el Hogar de Pony están Albert y Candy limpiando las ventanas…

**- ¿Ya te cansaste?, Te dije que no lo hicieras-** le dice Albert a Candy, que ve como ella se queda quieta mirando por la ventana

**- No, para nada, no estoy cansada-** le dice Candy.

**- Te peleaste con Terry entonces-**

**- Al contrario, soy muy feliz, tan feliz que creo que iré al infierno…**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso?-** le dice Albert a Candy sorprendido por sus palabras

**- Terminare hiriéndolo mucho, haciéndole un daño grande- decía Candy- aun sabiéndolo, lo echo de menos, quiero tenerlo junto a mí, tocar sus manos, lo que ahora me hace feliz, lo hará sufrir a él más tarde… pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, definitivamente ire al infierno-** dijo Candy en un tono muy melancólico

**- ¿Está ciego Dios?, ¿acaso no tiene conciencia?-** decía Albert con lágrimas en sus ojos

**- Hermano-** Candy abrazo a Albert con mucho amor

**- No tengas miedo de ser feliz pequeña, Él te está llevando y lo entenderá,..-** los dos se mostraron el gran amor de hermanos que sentían y se dieron las gracias de tenerse uno al otro…

En el hospital Terry está esperando en el consultorio al Dr. Leonard que le traerá algo que le encargo, mientras recuerda lo que le dijo días pasados cuando Candy estuvo grave…

* * *

**_Flashback _**

**_- Lo siento mucho Terry, no se trata de que Candy este embarazada, ella… ella tiene cardiopatía hipertrófica, su corazón está ya demasiado débil.- _**_le decía Leonard a Terry_

**_- Pero algo se puede hacer, hay muchos tratamientos- _**_decía Terry_

**_- Ya no podemos hacer nada, lo siento- _**_Terry al escuchar estas palabras, sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba…_

**_- Por favor Doctor, trate de salvar a Candy, tiene que dejar vivir a mi Candy- _**_decía Terry desesperado y angustiado ante lo que acaba de saber._

**_- Qué más quisiera yo, pero lo siento_**

**_- Soy millonario, así que intente todo, lo que sea, lo que se pueda, ¿Qué tal un trasplante?_**

**_- Ya es muy tarde- Leonard ya no podía más al ver el sufrimiento de Terry_**

**_- Vamos hombre, Candy tiene, ella sólo tiene 19 años, ni siquiera le he dicho que me gusta y que la amo…_**

**_- Ella no puede soportar la tristeza o la sorpresa, y amar la puede matar, si ella llega a sentir demasiada felicidad o emoción, su corazón no podría resistirlo…_**

**_-¡Esto no puede ser, es una maldita estupidez!- _**_dijo Terry al ver saber que no se podía hace nada…_

**_Fin Flashback_**

* * *

**- Aquí tienes Terry-** dijo Leonard dándole la medicina para Candy-

**- La tendré a mi lado y cuidare de ella**- dijo Terry- **aquí está el dinero**

**- Pero ella…**

**- Ya lo sé-** dijo Terry- **la felicidad o la tristeza puede matarla, puede morir en cualquier momento, es por eso…**

**- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, tu eres el peligro para ella,-** decía Leonard a Terry- **no puedes hacer esto solo para que tú seas feliz.**

**- No es sólo por mí, ¿Qué feliz podría ser yo con una chica que se está muriendo?, pero incluso si no estoy, ella morirá… ¿Qué pasaría si ella se va cuando yo no esté ahí?, así que por favor ya déjeme en paz… **

_**Continuara... **_

* * *

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero estos días son de mucho trabajo escolar, finales de semestre, **

**gracias a cada una de ustedes por seguir aquí conmigo, por sus reviews, me alegran el día el leer que les gusta la historia, **

**también a los que solo aparecen en las gráficas muchas gracias, espero y ahora se animen a dejar un pequeño review xD**

**perdón por lo de la pecosa, pero así es la historia, no me culpen por favor, perdón de antemano, por hacer sufrir al bello ingles… ya al haber dicho esto…**

**que tengan lindo fin de semana, que somos de México, feliz puente y también BUEN FIN como no ahahaha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

.

..

.

* * *

En la casa donde se está quedando Terry, Candy junto con una maleta espera a la llegada de él, sentada en el pórtico donde piensa que vivirán juntos…

**- Te he estado esperando-** dice Candy cuando ve llegar a Terry- **he venido a vivir contigo…**

**- Tu hermano se preocupara por ti-** dice Terry desviándole la mirada a Candy

**- Tengo su total permiso, confía en mí, me ha dicho que me divirtiera…**

**- ¿Estás loca?-** le dice Terry en un tono no muy agradable- **¿Cómo es eso de que quieres vivir conmigo?-** Candy sólo le sonríe…

**- Vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre…**

**- Mejor vete de aquí, no quiero estar contigo-** le dice Terry a Candy y ella se queda sorprendida

**- Dijiste que me amabas y que querías estar conmigo…**

**- ¿Ah sí?, creo que me deje llevar por la situación, ya sabes, esto de perder mi herencia…-** le dice Terry en un modo muy despreocupado…

**- No seas cabrón, ¿se te hace fácil esto?, ¿crees que amar es un juego?-** dice Candy a punto del llanto ante lo que le dice Terry

**- Carajos contigo… ¿Qué estas sorda o que te pasa?, ¿no escuchaste? VETE DE AQUÍ… me estás dando un tremendo dolor de cabeza, acaso no entiendes, ya este pueblo me enferma… quiero que sepas una cosa, no estoy aquí para enamorarme, asi que de una vez lárgate antes de que yo te saque…**

Terry se va de ahí y deja a Candy, él sólo corre ahogado entre la desesperación y el llanto por lo que acaba de hacer, el saber que él es el mal para ella, le hizo tomar una decisión que hace que ha ambos se les rompa el corazón…

Candy se siente terrible, no puede creer que Terry haya jugado con ella, y sólo esta ida viendo como las rosas pierden sus pétalos pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado…

Ya casi amanece, y Terry está tomando una decisión que cambiara el resto de su vida…

**- ¿Cuánto es el 0.1% de la herencia?-** le pregunta Terry a Robert

**- ¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para hablar de esto?-** contesta Robert al teléfono

**- ¿Cuánto recibiré si renuncio a la herencia?**

**- ¿Estás seguro de esto?, un acuerdo verbal…**

**- Lo sé, sólo dime cuanto es…**

**- Un poco menos de lo que cuesta el orfanato…**

**- Deja en paz el orfanato… renuncio… no romperé mi palabra… prepara los papeles que esa es tu especialidad…**

**- ¿Estás seguro de que no te arrepentirás?- **dice Robert a Terry

**- ¿Si no me arrepentiré? De seguro lo hare después de colgar, pero… adiós Robert…-** Terry cuelga y se hunde en sus pensamientos…- **Me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida, es seguro, pero esta pecosa vale la pena… vale más que el 99.9% de la herencia que estoy tirando por la borda…**

Es otro día, y Terry llega al auditorio donde está ensayando la obra escolar, busca a Candy, pero no la ve por ninguna parte…

**- ¿Has visto a Candy?-** pregunta Terry a Annie

**- ¿A Candy?, hace rato se fue, estaba que no la calentaba ni el diablo, se fue a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente**

**- Vamos ya dejen de correr y pónganse a ensayar-** grita Annie a los niños que actuaran en la obra- Volvamos hacer la escena,

En la escena que empieza están dos pequeños…

_Niño: prometo que volveré…_

_Niña: no te vayas… _

_Niño: volveré dentro de diez noches, te lo prometo…_

_Niña: ¿en serio lo prometes? _

**- ¿Quién escribió esto?-** pregunta Terry a Annie

**- Candy lo adapto de un libro, creo…**

Terry sale del auditorio recordando un día de su infancia, muy similar a la escena…

**Flashback**

**_- Yo volveré Candy, te lo prometo…-_**_ decía Terry a la pequeña Candy_

**_- No quiero que te vayas…-_**_ le decía Candy_

**_- Volveré dentro de diez noches, es una promesa…_**

**_- ¿Lo dices en serio?- _**_preguntaba Candy dudosa_

**_- Claro que si- _**_y ambos juntaros sus meñiques en señal de promesa…_

**Fin Flashback**

Al recordar esto Terry, empieza a buscar a Candy por todos lados, no importándole que este lloviendo, la busca… y parada frente a las puertas del Hogar de Pony, la mira…

**- Candy, yo… yo volví demasiado tarde…-** le dice Terry

**- Ya no tiene importancia-** le contesta ella… **- no tienes por qué hacer la obra, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras…-** trata de irse pero Terry la detiene…

**- Yo volveré Candy, diez noches, dentro de diez noches…**

**- Terry…**

**- Lo decía en serio, lo delas diez noches, pero ese día… perdí a mis padres, así que no pude regresar… no quería regresar, borre todos los recuerdos de este lugar, y de ti, era demasiado doloroso… por favor perdóname-** decía Terry con lágrimas en los ojos, Candy no lo podía creer**- el tiempo ha ido en nuestra contra Candy, volví demasiado tarde…**

**- Solo espero poder estar contigo hasta la primera nevada, para ponerme esos calcetines que me compraste, pero… moriré antes de eso por tu culpa… **

Terry solo miro a Candy directo a los ojos cuando dijo esas palabras tan dolorosa y se acercó a ella, tomándola de la mejilla con la más delicada caricia le dijo…

**- Sé que te hace daño estar conmigo, pero yo te amo-** decía Terry a Candy y ella bajaba la mirada- por favor mírame- ella lo mira y él no duda y le da un beso al cual ella corresponde, se funden en un tierno y amoroso beso… un delicado beso de parte de Terry, ya que teme lastimarla, pero es más que suficiente para comprobar que ambos están locos de amor el uno por el otro…

Después de aclarar el amor que se tenían y de saber que no podían estar el uno sin el otro… en casa de Terry… Candy mira una fotografía de ellos juntos cuando eran pequeños…

**- ¿Te gusta la habitación?-** pregunta Terry a Candy…

**- La verdad, no…**

**- ¿Por qué no?...**

**- Yo pensé que íbamos a compartir la habitación, pero como veo que no, mejor me voy…-** dice Candy sonriendo

**- No estés jugando con esto, no jodas- **dice Terry

**- Jajaja, calma, no lo hare-** Candy se acuesta y Terry junto con ella- **estas almohadas están muy ásperas…**

**- ¿Qué tal ahora?-** Terry pone su brazo bajo su cabeza…

**- Esta mucho mejor…**

**- ¿Tú cabeza acaso es de piedra, pecosa?... Es pesadísima, mi brazo está sufriendo…-** le dice en broma Terry…

**- Es tan solo el principio, después sufrirá más… sufrirás más que yo…**

**- Desearía… desearía sufrir por ti-** le dice Terry a Candy

**- ¿Seguro no te arrepentirías?...**

**- Me preguntan mucho eso últimamente…**

**- Muy bien, ya veremos… por ahora déjame dormir un poco, tu brazo se va dormir-** le dice Candy a Terry…

Las horas pasan y los dos enamorados por fin despiertan, se dirigen al ático, donde Candy empieza hacer unas pinturas especiales con los pétalos de las rosas…

**- No pensé que te dejaras hacer esto Terry-** dice Candy- **de seguro algún favor querrás- **esto lo dice ya que Terry se dejó pintar sus uñas con las aguas de rosas…

**_- No a ti, si no a Dios, para que te dé mucho más tiempo y ese tiempo estés conmigo-_**_ dice Terry en su pensamiento mirando a Candy_

**_- _Si alguien te viera hacer esto…**

**- ¿Me llamaría mariconsito?-** dice Terry riéndose…- **no me importa…**

**- ¿No te avergonzaría?...**

**- Esto me traerá amor, ¿Por qué debería avergonzarme?-** le contesta Terry a Candy- **ándale también píntame las uñas de los pies…-** los dos ríen por lo dicho-

Después de hacer su ritual de belleza, ambos salen a caminar al campo..

**- Pecosa…-** dice Terry

**- Dime…**

**- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?**

** - ¿Cómo?, tu no me reconociste… Hola soy Candy, ¿Cómo has estado?, sabes, estoy aquí para despedirme… ¿así querías que me presentara?... espera un segundo**- Candy se agacha y coge un diente de león- **¿sabes qué es esto?**

**- Claro, tú me lo contaste, si lo soplas, tu deseo se convierte en realidad…**

**- Vaya que lo recuerdas…**

**- ¿Qué deseo pedirás?- **pregunta Terry a Candy

**- Que madures más…- **Candy sopla el diente de león y pide otro deseo en su mente- _ **Dios dame un poco más de tiempo para despedirme…**_

* * *

.

..

.

* * *

**_Hola amigas, sorry por la demora, espero que aun gusten de esta historia, mucho ajetreo por estos rumbos, espero disfruten el capítulo, algo corto pero luego lo repongo… que pasen lindo día… _**


End file.
